1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotic technologies, and particularly, to a robot arm assembly and a robot employing the robot arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used robot arm includes a plurality of rotating members connected in series. An end effector, such as a welding device, a gripper or a cutting tool, is mounted at a distal arm of the robot to execution of specific tasks. Generally six axes are utilized to achieve maximum movement and positioning of the end effector. Each rotating member of the robot arm rotates around a rotation axis driven by a driving mechanism.
A typical robot arm assembly utilized in a six-axis robot includes several rotating members. Members are commonly connected in series and a member has a motor and controls movement via a belt of the next member connected in the series. However, because of the loose nature of the belt, the robot arm assembly employing the belt to transfer movement is not able to withstand impacts and is therefore easily damaged or misaligned.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.